Fxy0
|} Joey "fxy0" Schlosser (ur. 13 maja 1993) jest francuskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie UNTAGGED. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 6 lutego 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-06-12 – 2012-??-?? - 35px|Francja Quality-Serveur.com *2013-04-26 – 2013-07-15 - 35px|Francja Team 3DMAX *2013-08-06 – 2013-08-20 - 35px|Francja WARMAKER *2013-08-21 – 2013-10-10 - 35px|Francja WE GOT GAME *2013-12-19 – 2014-01-29 - 35px|Francja WARMAKER *2014-01-29 – 2014-02-27 - 35px|Francja Awsomniac *2014-02-27 – 2014-??-?? - 35px|Francja Imaginary Gaming *2014-07-21 – 2014-09-03 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2014-09-03 – 2014-09-21 - 35px|Francja BST *2014-09-21 – 2014-10-16 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2014-12-09 – 2015-02-04 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2015-07-23 – 2015-10-20 - 35px|Niemcy Playing Ducks e.V. *2015-12-06 – 2016-08-?? - 35px|Francja Millenium *2016-08-?? – 2016-11-18 - 35px|Francja Millenium (backup) *2016-11-18 – 2016-12-01 - 35px|Francja Ozyria *2016-12-01 – 2017-03-01 - 35px|Francja Owly Six *2017-04-04 – 2017-05-20 - 35px|Francja Nativ Gaming *2017-09-11 – 2017-09-12 - 35px|Francja Me Myself and I *2017-09-12 – 2017-09-22 - 35px|Francja Ionic *2018-02-15 – nadal - 35px|Francja UNTAGGED Historia 2012 *'12 czerwca 2012' - fxy0 dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Quality-Serveur.com. 2013 *'26 kwietnia 2013' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny Team 3DMAX. *'15 lipca 2013' - fxy0 opuścił drużynę Team 3DMAX. *'6 sierpnia 2013' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny WARMAKER. *'20 sierpnia 2013' - fxy0 opuścił drużynę WARMAKER. *'21 sierpnia 2013' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny WE GOT GAME. *'10 października 2013' - fxy0 opuścił drużynę WE GOT GAME. *'19 grudnia 2013' - fxy0 dołączył ponownie do drużyny WARMAKER. 2014 *'29 stycznia 2014' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny Awsomniac opuszczając WARMAKER. *'27 lutego 2014' - Skład drużyny Awsomniac dołączył do Imaginary Gaming. *'21 lipca 2014' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny Epsilon eSports. *'27 lipca 2014' - fxy0 razem ze składem Epsilon eSports: 30px|Francja Sf, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja kioShiMa oraz 30px|Francja GMX dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'3 września 2014' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny BST. *'21 września 2014' - Skład drużyny BST został przejęty przez organizację Epsilon eSports. *'16 października 2014' - fxy0 opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports. *'9 grudnia 2014' - fxy0 dołączył ponownie do drużyny Epsilon eSports. 2015 *'6 lutego 2015' - fxy0 jest jedną z czterech osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie 30px|Hiszpania OverGaming. *'23 lipca 2015' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny Playing Ducks. *'20 października 2015' - fxy0 opuścił drużynę Playing Ducks. *'6 grudnia 2015' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny Millenium. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - fxy0 wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. *W sierpniu 2016 roku fxy0 stał się rezerwowym graczem drużyny Millenium. Postanowiono go przesunąć z aktywnej z powodu jego blokady VAC za ustawianie meczy. *'18 listopada 2016' fxy0 opuścił drużynę Millenium i dołączył do Ozyria. *'1 grudnia 2016' - Cały skład drużyny Ozyria został przejęty przez organizację Owly Six. 2017 *'1 marca 2017' - Skład drużyny Owly Six rozpadł się! *'4 kwietnia 2017' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny Nativ Gaming. *'20 maja 2017' - fxy0 opuścił drużynę Nativ Gaming. *'24 lipca 2017' - fxy0 razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany na platformie ESL. *'6 września 2017' - fxy0 razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany przez DreamHack'a. *'11 września 2017' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny Me Myself and I. *'12 września 2017' - Skład drużyny Me Myself and I został przejęty przez organizację Ionic. *'22 września 2017' - fxy0 opuścił drużynę Ionic. 2018 *'15 lutego 2018' - fxy0 dołączył do drużyny UNTAGGED. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z dziewięciu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 6 lutego 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. Osiągnięcia '35px|Francja Team 3DMAX' *Drugie miejsce PxL LAN 38 (2013) '35px|Francja WE GOT GAME' *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat it! 2013 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2013 - Pierwsze francuskie pre-kwalifikacje (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series France: Season XI - Cup 2 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series France: Season XI - Cup 3 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series: Season XI - Cup 4 (2013) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 2 by Alpenföhn (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Millenium Showmatch 1 (2014) *Drugie miejsce NVIDIA Showmatch (2015) '35px|Niemcy Playing Ducks e.V.' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 13 (2015) '35px|Francja Millenium' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 19 (2016) *1/2 miejsce Assembly Winter 2016 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gamers Assembly 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce xFunction Challenge (2016) *3/4 miejsce ASUS ROG Summer 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce xfunction Masters 2016 (2016) '35px|Francja Ozyria' *Trzecie miejsce LanExperience 23 (2016) '35px|Francja Nativ Gaming' *7/8 miejsce Gamers Assembly 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce LanExperience 24 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Geek Days 2017 - Czwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 BYOC (2017) *Czwarte miejsce Geek Days 2017 (2017) '35px|Francja ATMOS' *Drugie miejsce Epsilan 16 (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Zaawansowana dywizja - Europa (2019) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cologne 2014 Najważniejsze momenty *Caseking of the Hill 2: fxy0 vs. HellRaisers *ESL One Cologne 2014 EU Finals: fxy0 vs. Copenhagen Wolves *"Epsilon Fxy0" VS NIP SLTV StarSeries XII *Fifflaren knifed by fxy0 ~ ESL ONE Cologne 2014 Kategoria:Francuscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy